


To His Dear One, Most Fondly

by aliweyeh



Series: Heart no Kuni no Alice Team Peter [3]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Poem, Peter POV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliweyeh/pseuds/aliweyeh
Summary: A poem to Alice, from her not so discreet yet loving stalker.





	To His Dear One, Most Fondly

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a poem for English class. And those are romantic, right? And who is more romantic than the Minister of Hearts himself?

To His Dear One, Most Fondly

\---------------------------------------- 

To my precious love  
For whom my heart flutters  
Like a dove;  
Why do you not stay?  
Tell me,  
What is it that drives  
Thee away?

Can you not see  
I desire you so?  
That when you’re  
Around my eyes  
Light with a glow?

Or how my cheeks burn  
With a passionate flame  
When you glide nearby with  
Your golden, glittering mane?

Yet, my darling,  
Beg as a may,  
You always refuse me  
the warmth of your  
Gaze.

It does not matter,  
My lovely,  
How much  
You snub me.  
I shall always cherish.  
I shall always adore,  
Until the raven declares  
My life  
“Nevermore.”

And so I await  
And prepare for the day  
When forever by my side  
You have chosen to stay.

Until then, faithfully yours  
I bid you adieu.  
Just always remember,  
How much I love you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of "Day of Hearts" will be out Tuesday next week; for those of you interested.


End file.
